One Night
by linzackles
Summary: Caroline and Bonnie decide to put inhibitions aside and meet the Mikaelson brothers halfway - for one night only. Mostly Klaroline with a small side of Kennett.
1. Chapter 1

So this is pretty much what it says in the summary. Klaroline with a small side of Kennett. I like to call it Kenlaroline, heh.

The chapters are going to be pretty short, the shortest I've ever done, because I was going to post this solely on Tumblr but then realised there were going to be too many. But I will try and put a new chapter up daily.

Also I would recommend following me on Tumblr (mrslackles) because I post a lot of ff on there that I don't here ;)

I just wanted to have a bit of fun with this so it isn't too rigidly edited; please forgive any errors. Also I couldn't be bothered to place it on the TVD timeline. Just an AU where fun things happen and Kol doesn't die basically, lol.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Caroline stared at Bonnie, who was staring out over her textbook with a dopey smile on her face.<p>

"Zoning out while studying – not the way to pass exams," Caroline pointed out.

Bonnie shook herself out of it and turned to the blonde with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry. I'll study, I promise."

She directed her gaze back at her book but the small smile was still set and Caroline frowned.

"Ok, give it up, who are you thinking about?"

"What?" Bonnie looked up sharply with pink cheeks.

"Oh, come _on. _You and Jeremy broke up a like week ago so unless so you guys have secretly gotten back together again, your heart eyes are about someone else."

Bonnie bit at her lip for a whole minute but eventually relented under Caroline's unyielding gaze.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

Caroline gasped. "Seriously! Of course I won't! Now _dish_."

Bonnie bit on the inside of her cheek some more before finally spilling.

"I think I have a crush. Like a small one."

Caroline's eyes widened. "What? On who?"

Bonnie looked hesitant and Caroline's glare intensified.

"Ok, ok! It's just that he's not… a very nice person."

Caroline frowned for a moment, thinking. "Then he's hot?"

"_Really _hot," Bonnie giggled.

"Bonnie Bennett, you are giggling! You better tell me who this hottie is right now or I'll have to resort to unsavoury methods," she threatened with a smile.

Bonnie knowingly recoiled, pulling her incredibly sensitive feet underneath her. Yip, Caroline was the Tickle Queen. Hey, she had to have a way of getting things out of people, didn't she?

"Promise no judging?"

"_No judging_."

Bonne struggled with herself for a while longer before grinning widely.

"It's Kol Mikaelson."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're giving me the judgey eyes," Bonnie accused.

Caroline gasped. "No! No, these are my surprised eyes! My mentally-unclothing-him eyes!"

Bonne rolled her eyes, sitting back in her armchair dejectedly. "You're judging me."

"I…" Caroline faltered. "I just… wow. This is… a little out of the blue, Bon."

"Well when I was with Jeremy it didn't really matter but then we broke up and now I keep thinking about…" she trailed off, her cheeks pinking.

"So it's like a rebound crush?" Caroline asked excitedly, with the air of someone who'd just discovered something amazing.

"Yes!" Bonnie agreed.

"And you don't want a relationship, you just think he's really hot?"

"Exactly," Bonnie nodded.

Caroline threw down her textbook and folded her arms happily. "I can work with that."

Bonnie looked confused before her eyes widened, knowing her friend.

"What? What do you mean, Caroline? What are you gonna do?"

"Calm down, Bonnie," Caroline commanded, clearly in planning mode. "Ok, tell me this: does he think you're cute too?"

Bonnie looked perplexed and was about to open her mouth and say something but Caroline shook her head irritably.

"What am I _saying_? Of course he does, look at you, you're hot!"

"Caroline, please don't – "

"Ok, so we just need to… and then…" Caroline said, accompaniment to the strategisation she was doing mentally. "I mean they're always there on the boring nights but…"

"CAROLINE!" Bonnie shouted.

The blonde looked at her friend, brought out of her reverie. "_What_?"

"What are you _doing_?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You have to ask?"

This time Bonnie was the one glaring.

"Which, by the way, why haven't you changed yet?"

The witch gritted her teeth. "I'll be changing _friends _if you don't tell me what's going on inside that scary mind of yours right now."

Caroline giggled before getting her phone out, knowing exactly who to text.

"Come on, Bonnie. It's not like it's not obvious and I haven't said it before."

Quickly she clicked on the contact she needed, pausing with her thumb midair as she sighed beneath Bonnie's continuing death stare.

"Boy likes girl, girl likes boy – sex."


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus looked at his phone in amusement.

**Are you and Kol going to be at the Grill tonight?**

He wasn't sure if he'd entered an alternate universe where Caroline felt the need to check on his comings and goings or, in this case, alter his plans.

He hadn't planned on going anywhere this evening but it seemed as if Caroline was up to something. Either that or she had begun making a more concerted effort to avoid him, but he was pulling for the former. The one thing that entirely threw him off was her referring to Kol as well.

With a frown he looked up at his brother.

"Want to go out for drinks later, mate?"

Kol looked up from where he was busy discovering apps and things to do on his brand new iPhone.

He grinned. "Thought you'd never look up from your little sketchbook, Nik! You know it's hard being the only fun brother."

Klaus smirked and shook his head in amusement before typing Caroline an affirmative response, knowing that that had been more than a yes from his brother. Kol was perpetually bored unless there were large amounts of music, alcohol or women (preferably simultaneously) in near proximity but he always sought a wingman for his exploits. Klaus had merely asked as a formality.

He clicked send then stared at his phone as he mused about Caroline's message.

He couldn't wait to see what this would all turn out to be about.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't do this."

"Ok you have got to stop this. We're here now, you're doing it."

Bonnie glared at her from the passenger's seat. "Caroline, you don't understand. This kind of stuff is easy for you. I'm not some seduction expert."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Bon every woman knows how to seduce a man. Besides, from what I've heard about Kol, there won't be much seduction tactics needed."

"Oh my god," Bonnie muttered, looking away. "You are _not_ helping."

"Look, it isn't a big deal," Caroline re-assured. "You just go in there, do a little bit of flirting and then have one night of amazing sex. Easy."

Bonnie still looked uncertain and she eyed her best friend for a few moments before sighing resolutely.

"Fine. I'll do it. If you do too."

Caroline recoiled. "_What_?"

"You said Klaus was gonna be there too and everyone knows he has a huge crush on you. And considering it's been two months since you and Tyler broke up, I think you could do with some rebound sex too."

Caroline's cheeks pinked as she, for a split second, considered it.

"We came here for you."

"And I'm only going in if we both do this." Caroline hesitated and Bonnie rushed to add: "You changed your outfit too."

"Because you made me!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I wasn't about to go in there looking like a stripper while you get to wear your comfy studying pants."

Caroline glared at the brunette. She knew she wasn't allowed to reference her studying pants in public. And though they were technically inside her car they were still outside the Grill which was close enough.

Still, the witch folded her arms resolutely and Caroline realised that, short of resorting to force, Bonnie would not be giving in. This was too big of a deal for her.

Which really meant Caroline should be being a supportive friend right now. Sure, she'd gotten Bonnie all dressed up and offered to drive her home but what kind of a best friend was she if she didn't offer emotional support too?

Caroline gritted her teeth, hesitating, before agreeing.

"Fine. We'll divide and conquer. But I'm _not _sleeping with Klaus."

They stared each other down for a few seconds before Bonnie sighed, knowing they'd come too far to give up now. Not to mention that the thought of Kol being right inside the Grill right now made her feel flushed all over.

"Ok. Just run me through the plan again."

Caroline smiled in relief then went about checking her makeup. "It's simple. We walk in, grab a table – completing ignoring them – then order drinks. They'll come over and invite us to join them but we say we're already bored and would rather leave. And then see what happens." Bonnie had a disapproving eyebrow raised and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Men like thinking things are their idea."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Ok."

Caroline packed away her mascara and picked up her purse then looked over at Bonnie who was ringing her hands above her little black dress.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" she asked comfortingly before adjusting her tone to something sterner. "And _don't_ lie to me."

Bonnie bit on her lip before sighing. "What if he doesn't go for me? I mean this is so random. And what if he likes you better and wants to take _you_ home?" She started going into hysterics. "Oh god, I can't do this, what was I thinking?"

Caroline frowned, utterly perplexed. She'd always been the one with confidence issues when it came to boys, not Bonnie. She couldn't help thinking that this little panic attack meant that something more than just sexual attraction lurked beneath the witch's motivation.

She pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Listen to me, Bonnie Bennett. You had better get a hold of yourself because inside that bar a really hot Original is waiting for you and he's _totally _going to go for you because you're amazing and a total babe. Once he sees you he won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Plus Klaus would probably rip them out if they so much as wandered over to the blonde.

Bonnie looked hopeful and a smile flickered back onto her face.

Caroline smiled too. "That's better. Don't forget to smile – you have an amazing one."

The words finally seemed to alleviate the last of Bonnie's fears and she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself.

"Remember – it's just one night to get it out of your system," Caroline reminded.

Bonnie grinned back at her, finally allowing excitement to overpower the flurry of other emotions she was feeling.

"One night," she agreed.

* * *

><p>I think you guys can see where this is going... leave me a review if you'd like to see more :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, I'm so happy you guys are liking it so here's two chapters :)

* * *

><p>Klaus was on his third scotch when she walked in.<p>

He paused with the glass halfway to his lips as he took Caroline in.

Her radiant hair was curled down to her shoulders and she wore dark figure hugging jeans that met knee-length leather boots. Klaus let out a small involuntary breath when he noted the impressive job her black top was doing of exposing her cleavage.

"Wow," Kol breathed from beside him.

Klaus turned to make a threat similar to one he'd once made – liver removal, if he remembered correctly – but he frowned when he saw that his brother's attention was being directed not at Caroline, but at the woman she'd entered with.

Klaus did a double take, noting that it was the witch, Bonnie. She was dressed differently than usual. He doubted he'd ever seen her wear anything nicer than jeans and mascara but now she wore a dreadfully short black minidress with tall heels, makeup, and jewellery.

Neither of them shot the Originals even a single glance as they surveyed the Grill. Both brothers watched as they chose a table then sat before motioning for a waiter to take their order.

"You always were good at gambling, Nik," Kol laughed as he kept his eyes trained on the table the women sat at.

Klaus smirked, knowing Kol to be completely unaware that their presence here this evening wasn't quite as incidental as he seemed to think.

"Shall we go say hello?" Kol grinned, already pulling away from the bar.

Klaus laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"Patience, brother. At least let them get their drinks first."

Kol seemed annoyed but diligently waited.


	6. Chapter 6

They were making small talk.

Caroline had warned Bonnie that anything they said once inside the Grill was likely to be heard by the Originals with their super hearing powers, so now they made small talk. They'd gotten through discussing the exam they'd quit studying for earlier and what they thought Elena might be doing before their drinks arrived.

Klaus and Kol had kept their distance ever since her and Bonnie had entered and she wished she could hear their conversation too, but the Grill was far too noisy.

Turning her attention, she continued their conversation then added a wild card about what they might spend the rest of the night doing.

Bonnie seemed really nervous – honestly she was seriously proud of her friend just for making it in here safely wearing the crazy heels Caroline had given her – but she caught the hint with a sly smile and also mused about further sources of entertainment.

"Good evening, Caroline. Little witch," Kol nodded with a wide smile.

Caroline had been keeping half an eye out for them but the Originals still seemed to materialise from out of nowhere.

The blonde had to hold back laughter at the way Kol had phrased his greeting – addressing Bonnie as an afterthought was a nice touch but anyone could see that the Original was hardly able to remove his gleaming eyes from her.

Klaus stood beside and a little behind his brother and Caroline quickly smiled her greeting before quickly averting her gaze.

"Care to join us for a drink?" the younger brother went on.

"We have drinks," Bonnie informed him coolly.

If Caroline could freeze time, she would totally do so right now to give her best friend a massive high five.

"Another round, then," Kol offered, still smiling confidently. "On us."

"Thanks," Caroline began sarcastically, "but we were actually just about to get out of here."

Out of the corner of her eye she could tell Klaus was frowning at her but she ignored it.

"I see. Well then, perhaps we could escort you ladies to the after-party."

Caroline looked at Bonnie and they exchanged conspicuous looks, as if silently deliberating.

"Fine," Caroline eventually agreed with a smile. "Let's go."

Kol looked delighted and Klaus looked amused. Both women took the last sips of their drinks before standing up and following the Originals outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi :)

I'm so so happy you guys have been liking this, I'm having quite a bit of fun writing it. Thank you for the reviews and, as you can tell, they certainly persuade me to put these up quicker.

* * *

><p>Caroline was nervous.<p>

This was her moment. If she didn't speak up now, they'd end up all going back to the Mikaelsons', which would be pretty damn awkward.

But she felt really uneasy about spending the next few hours alone with Klaus. He was flirty and seductive and ten kinds of hot and combined with her being single, none of it meant anything good. She'd never had to resist his charms as a singleton before.

Caroline drew a deep breath, summing all her courage. "You know what, you two should go on ahead. I think I'd rather get some fresh air."

She expected some variation of 'Are you sure?" but Bonnie and Kol only smiled and nodded before walking off to where she presumed the Originals had parked. Caroline couldn't hear what Kol was saying but she did hear Bonnie giggling as they crossed the parking lot.

Klaus hung back with her, now looking intrigued in addition to the amusement and earlier confusion written all over his face.

"Wanna take a walk?" she offered.

He smiled. "Why not?"

She repressed a smile of her own, turning randomly before starting to walk in that direction.

Their shoes crunched against the pavement as they headed nowhere in particular and Caroline once again contemplated how this all might go. As nerve-wrecking as Bonnie's current situation must've been, at least she knew where the night was headed; how it would end. Caroline had none of the same luxury. Time spent with Klaus could end up anywhere on the spectrum from them being spitting mad at each other to her telling herself that she _absolutely could not kiss him right now_.

"Mind informing me what all that was about, love?" Klaus asked, finally breaking the silence.

"It's kind of a long story."

He seemed amused by her reply. "Well apparently we have all the time in the world."

Right.

She hesitated for a second then remembered that it wasn't like this was going to be a big secret, particularly not between the Originals.

"Um… Bonnie has a tiny crush on your brother."

He looked mildly surprised before began to laugh. "That certainly explains why she's dressed as a high-class – "

"Ii I were you I would consider very carefully what you're about to say before you say," she threatened, stopping to glare at him.

Klaus shrugged off her reprimand but didn't continue.

"So you're playing matchmaker, then?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"You _guess_?"

The blonde considered as they started walking again. "It's not really a big deal. Bonnie broke up with Jeremy recently and just needs a night of some casual fun. Rebound sex," she explained.

Klaus nodded in understanding with a smirk set on his face.

"Speaking of breakups – "

"Let's not," she cut him off, a little more bitingly than she'd intended to.

It was funny – her and Tyler had broken up in (small) part due to her conflicting feelings about Klaus and yet she hadn't seen the Original since.

Now there was something they could talk about.

"So what have you been getting up to since the last time I saw you?"

He was frowning, seemingly displeased by this line of conversation but he replied nevertheless.

"Oh you know, villainous master plots, dastardly schemes, that sort of thing."

She rolled her eyes but laughed in spite of herself.

"What about you?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much. Lots of studying, I guess."

After her breakup with Tyler she'd thrown herself into her studies with even more obsession than usual. As a result her academics were in better shape than they'd ever been before but her social life was in shambles. She didn't remember the last time she'd seen Stefan and since Elena's curriculum differed so much from her own, she rarely saw the doppelganger either.

"I see."

She frowned, looking at him. "What?"

"You said you didn't want to talk about it," he reminded, his tone even.

She scoffed but didn't say anything. She _didn't _want to talk about Tyler. Though they'd agreed to stay friends, she liked that for the most part he was now a thing of her distant past. And the more distance she got away from that past, the more she was becoming able to see all the things that had been wrong in it.

So she said nothing, eyeing a bench as they approached it.

"Wanna sit?"

He smiled and they sat, him loping an arm over the back behind her.

"So how long exactly until I'm allowed to return to my home?" he asked, sounding amused.

Caroline raised a brow. "I'm _not _answering that."

He smirked but said nothing and she began to feel a bit self-conscious. Despite being annoyed with Bonnie for making her change, Caroline had actually put quite a bit of effort into this look, darkening her eye makeup for the night, not to mention the whole cleavage situation. She was Caroline Forbes, ok, she either went all out or not at all. In that vein of thinking she'd dusted light shimmer powder over her chest and applied some of her best perfume.

Yet Klaus had barely paid her any attention tonight, in fact she didn't think he'd even said hi. Granted, neither had she, but that wasn't the point. The point was that she'd already catalogued his entire look for the night after her first glimpse of him and she was _not _supposed to be the infatuated one here.

He sat looking straight out at the park now and she couldn't help comparing it to that first night when she'd acted as his distraction – they'd also left the Grill and sat on a bench but he'd been unable to take her eyes off her then.

"Do you _want _to go home?"

Klaus turned to her again with a small indecipherable smile. "No, I'm just not sure I want to spend the foreseeable future sitting in a park." She frowned and he elaborated: "It's very… open."

"I thought you werewolf types like open spaces," she teased.

He cracked a smile. "Hybrid, love. _Hybrid._"

His eyes bore into hers and her blood ran hot and cold all over.

Damn Bonnie for making her do this. Her original plan had been simply to appeal to Klaus' semi-existent human nature and ask him to allow Bonnie and Kol some privacy. Instead Bonnie had made her agree to spend time with Klaus and now that she was doing so she remembered exactly _why _she'd been avoiding the Original for the past two months.

"We can go to my place, if you want."

Swear to god, it slipped out.

It had just seemed like the right thing to say, never mind the fact that she was feeling just a little under-appreciated right now and she wasn't exactly about to send Klaus away before she figured out what was wrong with him – or what he'd found wrong with her; whichever.

And maybe his burning blue eyes had something to do with it as well.

"That sounds like the best thing I've heard all night," he smirked, his dimples showing.


	8. Chapter 8

She was a good driver.

Though Caroline admittedly seemed slightly anxious doing so in front of him, she steered the car expertly and took them around bends smoothly, all at a speed that was tolerable. Which was saying something, for him.

"Um, so my mom's gonna be home, I hope that's ok," she said, glancing over at him.

He'd forgotten that she still lived with her mother. Regardless, a few awkward moments with the Sheriff was little to negotiate if it meant spending time with Caroline.

"No problem, sweetheart," he assured.

She shot him a quick smile before focusing back on the road.

For about the millionth time that evening he reminded himself to stop staring and dutifully dragged his gaze away, also training it forward.

"Oh hey, could you check my phone? Bonnie said she'd text me when she was finished."

Caroline winced then bit her lip with a tiny flushed smile, clearly mentally chastising herself for her choice of words. He decided not to taunt her about it.

Klaus opened her purse – which she'd gracefully allowed him to keep on his lap with the express warning that she would _not _be happy if he wrecked it in any way – and reached in for her cell. With a small smile he noted her lipstick, mascara and pack of gum inside.

Klaus quickly checked her phone then shook his head as he slid it back inside.

"Nothing."

She nodded. "How long has it been?"

"An hour," he informed her, having seen the time on her phone.

She nodded again. "Ok."

The blonde seemed anxious and he wondered if it was because of him or the situation with the witch. The former seemed like the more obviously correct answer; however, she _had_ been the one to initiate everything tonight. Sensing a plan, for once he'd allowed himself to take the backseat – or the passenger seat, at the moment – and allow her to lead the way.

Even his comment in the park had not been meant to prompt an invitation but had rather been motivated by his dislike for being in too easily accessible areas when he was with Caroline. He preferred places with three or less entrances or an environment he could control. Open spaces where an attacker come from anywhere put him at unease. Not to mention that it meant spending more time considering her safety and surveying the area than paying her the proper amount of attention she deserved.

They pulled up into her driveway and Klaus saw Caroline frown.

Perhaps there was something cruel about it but he loved the way her tiny blond brows furrowed, her forehead wrinkled as confused light skipped through her eyes.

Or perhaps there was something pathetic about it because really, he loved everything about her.

"My mom's car isn't here," she explained.

Klaus noted that the inside of her house was dark and nodded.

"Perhaps she had to work late."

The blonde bit lightly at her lip for a moment, hesitating. "Yeah." She stared out for a while longer before she turned to him with a sunny smile.

"Well, let's go in."


	9. Chapter 9

"You were right," Caroline said, entering the lounge with a note in hand. "My mom had to work late."

He was sat as she'd left him, on the two-seater sofa in her lounge, bathed in light coming from the TV which she'd hastily switched on before going to find evidence that her mother was ok.

Klaus said nothing, only smiling smugly, and she rolled her eyes with a little smile too before approaching the sofa.

Remembering her deal with Bonnie, she cautiously took a seat on the opposite end of the sofa to him. She knew he was smirking but she ignored it, staring down at her lap in contemplation.

She began playing with the Post-It, folding it into tiny squares before re-folding it into a large triangle. Still, he said nothing and she huffed, placing the note on the side table. From the corner of her eye she glanced at him. He was looking straight ahead, albeit seemingly amused.

She bit on the inside of her lip then turned to him.

"Ok, what is up with you tonight?" she exclaimed.

He turned to her with a raised brow. "Care to elaborate, love?"

"You've been acting weird all night," she pointed out accusingly.

He ducked his head, laughing a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I just find it rather amusing that you think _I'm_ the one behaving strangely," he replied, looking back up at her.

She bristled, folding her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He regarded her for a moment before speaking.

"You don't contact me for two months and then when you do, it's with the express purpose of scoring your witch friend a night with my brother."

She blushed at the description. Even she had to admit that it sounded pretty bad.

"Well, when you say it like _that_…" she laughed.

He laughed too but looked away.

She sighed. She felt pretty awful about not being in touch with him for so long. She could just imagine the things that had gone through his mind when he'd inevitably somehow found out that her and Tyler had broken up and yet she continued to consistently avoid him, which had included dodging his calls.

Pulling her legs underneath herself, Caroline turned her body to face him, anchoring her elbow on the headrest with her chin on her palm.

"Klaus, I'm sorry. About the whole two month thing and ignoring your calls," she offered sheepishly.

"Ah, so you _were_ ignoring them. And here I thought I was just being paranoid," he teased, looking back at her.

She laughed in spite of herself, trying to fight off the tingling in her stomach as his eyes glittered at her in that annoying way they had. Her change in position had rendered them closer together and combined with the way he was staring at her right now it all really wasn't helping her determined decision to keep things neutral between them tonight.

"Well what did you want to say?" she asked, trying and failing to keep the flirt out of her tone.

"Avoiding topics I'm not allowed to broach this evening," he started with a smirk, to which she smiled, "mostly that I missed you."

Her breath caught. She'd forgotten how open he could be about his feelings for her.

"I-I," she stammered under his intense gaze. Then she took a breath. "I missed you too."

They stared at each other for a few moments, the air practically crackling with their confessions, before he laughed lightly.

"You certainly have a strange way of showing it, sweetheart."

She laughed too then, eyeing him, she began edging closer.

Klaus frowned at her movement then reciprocated with a small, if curious, smile.

Her gaze flicked to his lips and she moved her head forward, laying it down on the headrest in the midway point of the sofa.

His eyes were wide and searching as he moved forward the same distance, leaving little more than a whisper of space between their lips.

Her heart was pounding – self-consciously she realised that he could hear it.

Caroline bit at her lip. On the one hand she didn't want to do this because just two hours ago with Bonnie she'd been so determined not to let her guard down or fall for his charms. On the other hand for the past _two months_ she'd managed to ignore all the feelings she'd had so she figured she deserved this.

Besides: _one night_.

With that thought she pushed forward and almost shivered when her lips finally connected with those of the man who'd been haunting her dreams for an uncomfortable amount of time now.

The kiss was tender and slow, him allowing her to control it, and she brought a hand up to his jaw, caressing it; the stubble tickling her palm.

Wanting closer, she scooted over, never moving her lips from his.

Moving her hand into his neck, she rubbed circles in his neck that elicited a short gasp from him. Caroline pulled away a little then kissed him again, placing soft consecutive kisses down on his smiling lips. She concentrated on his top lip then his bottom then the corner of his mouth. His lips were amazing.

Klaus brought a hand to her waist. It was warm through her thin blouse and she pulled back with a shiver.

Her heart was fluttering uncontrollably as he looked at her, something indecipherable dancing through his eyes.

She smiled shyly. "How was that?"

He laughed shortly as he brought his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek.

"Significantly better than your voicemail."

"Hey, I like my voicemail!" she giggled.

He didn't say anything, only smiling, and she smiled back at him before leaning in again, brushing the side of her nose against his.

She realised that her actions were becoming more and more intimate but it was hard not to be that way now that she'd knowingly crossed the line with him. In the past she'd always – barely – resisted the temptation, but now she'd opened the floodgates and couldn't stop wanting his lips and skin against hers.

Deliberately she brushed her lips over his.

"I'm sorry." _Brush_. "I missed you."

Klaus' hand settled on her jaw, steadying her. Quickly he dipped her head back then hotly took her lips with his. He slid his tongue over the seam of her lips and she gasped, opening her mouth to him. Klaus moved closer, bringing their bodies flush against each other.

Her eyes shot open before fluttering closed again as she revelled in the way his tongue roamed her mouth; the way he tasted.

His grip tightened as he increased the intensity of the kiss, moving his lips against hers harder and faster as his tongue went from exploring to domineering. She anchored her hand by his ear, her body working breathlessly against his of its own accord.

Affected by her breasts rubbing up against his chest, Klaus growled into her mouth before angling her head to deepen the kiss further. She gasped sharply at the action, bringing her hand up into his hair and grasping at the short curls in the nape of his neck as their tongues battled.

It wasn't long before the kiss got too hot and Caroline had to extricate herself from him to suck in oxygen.

Klaus was breathing heavily too even as he did his smirk thing while looking at her like he planned on devouring her whole.

She shivered.

She worked to catch her breath as quickly as possible before raising an eyebrow with a teasing smile.

"Just so you know, Kol's the only Original brother getting lucky tonight."

He narrowed his eyes. "Come on, love. That's a bit unfair, don't you think? We have no idea what Elijah has planned for the evening."

She burst out laughing and he looked so pleased at having caused the reaction – so damn freaking adorable – that she put her lips to his again mid-laugh.

She managed to catch him by surprise and Klaus hesitated for an instant against her still lightly vibrating mouth before engaging fully, relishing in her full lips and the sweet taste of her mouth.

This time she was the one to push forward, putting her hands on either side of his throat. Again his hand slid down to her waist, hitting skin this time thanks to her riding jeans. She gasped and he took full advantage of her distracted state, taking control of the kiss.

Her grip on him tightened in response and he moved his other hand up into her hair, securing a light hold.

Considering she never wanted this to end, Caroline was beginning to think that that wasn't the only thing he had a hold on.

They kissed hotly until she was struggling for air again but she still found herself placing a hand on his chest to force herself to pull away.

She felt hot everywhere, the heat running through her veins as every part of her body tingled with want; _begging. _

Clearing her throat, she shifted back, closer to her original spot on the sofa. She couldn't let this get out of control.

Klaus was regarding her curiously and she looked away to avoid his gaze. A short laugh escaped her lips when her eyes landed on the TV.

"It's on the infomercial channel."

"I know," he replied and she looked back at him in surprise. "You may recall that I watched it for ten minutes."

She giggled then bit her lip guiltily, pulling a face. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "At least now I know why every kitchen needs a mandoline."

She rolled her eyes with a smile as she considered the implications. She'd been sitting here lost in her own mind and the thousand year old Original hybrid hadn't even interrupted her to inform her that she'd left the TV on something unwatchable. Instead he'd stayed silent as she'd sorted through her thoughts, watching infomercials.

Her eyes searched his and she hesitated for the shortest of seconds before she shifted closer again.

They both watched as her hand reached out to caress his face. She rubbed over his stubble before moving her hand lower, over his neck and collarbone down onto his chest. Klaus licked his lips as he continued staring at her.

Her eyes were trained on her hand as it trailed down his torso, staring at the taut muscles she was feeling.

Caroline wasn't really sure what she was doing. She supposed exploring was one way of thinking about it, though honestly light foreplay seemed more fitting.

His body was so warm, even through his shirt, and Caroline finally settled her hand on his side to absorb the emanating heat.

Her eyes flicked up to his.

If there was one thing she knew about her and Klaus, it was that he treasured her above everything and anyone; that that was how it always would be.

If there were two things she knew about her and Klaus, the second would be that he was all hers.

So it didn't feel weird touching him as intimately as she was – it felt normal; like it was where her hand belonged. And Klaus staring at her with that small enchanted smile of his helped to re-affirm the notion. She could have anything from him that she wanted.

His eyes – daring; inviting – echoed that.

She took a shallow breath then leaned in closer, laying her forehead on his. Noticing his breathing become ragged, she smirked. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one affected.

Slowly she inched her lips closer to his then pulled back at the last second, teasing him with just the prospect of her kiss as her cool breath caressed his lips.

Her eyes never left his darkened ones and she realised that the fire her body was scorching with was coming directly from them – they burned all the way into her.

She took another breath then made to kiss him again before stopping just short of his lips.

Klaus made a small grunt of annoyance and she repressed giggles before finally relenting.

She had moved and was just barely brushing her lips over his when from the side table behind her her phone began to vibrate loudly.

Caroline hesitated for a second, squeezing her eyes closed in an attempt to ignore it, before her conscience caught up to her and she moved to reach her phone.

She checked it with a sigh before looking up at him sheepishly.

"It's Bonnie."

* * *

><p>More reviews = faster updates :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for the reviews! Haha they made me laugh but I promise I'm not a tease, you guys!

This and the next chapter were supposed to be one but I decided to split it since I was done with this part already :)

* * *

><p>Caroline entered Klaus' mansion behind the Original.<p>

She was still smiling a little from Klaus' half-joking, half-frustrated comment that Bonnie could benefit wonders from learning about the cab system.

Knowing she was basically the getaway car, Caroline had driven here in record time which she supposed hadn't made Klaus any happier. Still, she felt good about the fact that her one good deed for the day could be saving her best friend from an awkward post-coital encounter.

Which is exactly what they didn't walk in on.

Bonnie was all giggles and smiles when Caroline and Klaus entered the lounge, backed up against a sofa with Kol's arms on either side of her.

The blonde was too surprised to say anything so she was grateful when Klaus cleared this throat pointedly.

The two brunettes turned to face them, Bonnie with a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Hey, guys."

Caroline smiled awkwardly before gesturing with her head. "Ready to go, Bonnie?"

The witch shot Kol a quick glance before removing herself from between him and the couch.

She joined Caroline as Klaus went to stand next to his brother.

Caroline swirled her car keys around her finger and was about to make her way out when Kol spoke.

"I think you two ladies should stay for drinks," he suggested.

Caroline froze, her eyes flickering from Kol's smug smile directed at Bonnie, to Klaus who looked first at his brother in delighted surprise then at Caroline with glittering eyes.

She shook her head. "Uh, no, we're good, really. We should really get going."

"Come on, one drink," Klaus cajoled, ignoring the daggers she was staring at him. "Unless you have somewhere else to be at eleven o' clock at night."

Caroline turned to her best friend, expecting to see eyes pleading for the blonde to get them out of there, but instead Bonnie looked as eager as the younger Original did.

"Fine," she smiled reluctantly, looking to Klaus. "One drink."


	11. Chapter 11

I know this has taken a while so I hope the length of it makes up for that. Please leave me reviews if you liked it :)

* * *

><p>Kol grinned and ambled over to the drinks table.<p>

Bonnie shot Caroline a wide approving smile before making her way over to a sofa. With nothing to do and the express purpose of avoiding Klaus' gaze, the blonde stuck her hands into her back pockets and looked around the room, her eyes raking over the art the house was decorated with. She wondered how much of it was Klaus'.

"What'll it be, darling?" Kol asked.

She turned to him uncertainly, catching Klaus still staring at her with a smirk.

"Um, whiskey, thanks."

Klaus pushed off from the back of the sofa. "I'll get us some snacks."

He took his drink from his brother as he passed on the way to the kitchen before pausing in the doorway.

Looking up, Caroline caught his eye. He gestured with his head invitingly and once again she felt her heart flutter. With what, she wasn't sure, but it was making it damn difficult to concentrate.

Working for hostility, Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head but he didn't leave and she gritted her teeth before following.

"Seriously?" she asked once they were in the kitchen. "How much manpower does it take to grab a bag of potato chips?"

He looked at her with amusement as he took a sip of his drink. "You would have preferred being the third wheel with those two out there?"

She rolled her eyes but dutifully went to peek back out into the lounge.

Bonnie was on a one-seater and Kol sat on the armrest, saying things that Caroline preferred not to tune into based on how profusely Bonnie was blushing.

She moved back toward Klaus with a glare but relented.

"Fine, point taken."

His smug smile appeared for the second time that night and she rolled her eyes as he stood back and regarded all his kitchen cabinets, his forehead slightly creased.

She frowned. "What are you looking for?"

"Our snack cupboard."

"You don't know which one it is?" she asked with a small smirk.

She was trying to taunt him but honestly she had no idea how anybody could keep straight which cabinet was which considering there were about a million of them.

"I used to, very well, but I believe someone did some re-arranging," Klaus replied, moving forward to relinquish his drink and open a cabinet.

She smiled at his small grunt of disappointment before he moved to another.

"_Very well_? Are you telling me you have a sweet tooth, Mr Mikaeslon?" she said flirtily, moving to help him search.

He paused for a moment, looking at her with an amused smile.

"No. But I've found that my sister becomes slightly more agreeable after a platter of candy and crisps."

Caroline raised a brow. "_Rebekah _calms down after a sugar high?"

Klaus only smirked as he continued to search. She watched as he leaned up higher, noting the skin his riding Henley revealed.

Quickly Caroline averted her eyes, opting to look through more cabinets.

"So what, you just send up a plate of sugar whenever your sister's mad at you? You think that's the only way to shut a woman up?"

"There are certainly other ways," Klaus replied suggestively with a smug smirk.

Thinking of the way they'd been practically been glued to each other not half an hour ago, Caroline blushed and turned away.

"But, moreover," he continued, "I usually accompanied the… _plate of sugar_," he repeated with amusement, "and attempted using it as a point of entry into some sort of dialogue."

She turned to him in surprise. "Seriously?"

He looked amused. "You seem astonished."

"I am. I mean that just sounds way too normal and considerate for you Originals."

She'd meant it half-truthfully but half-teasingly and they shared a smile before she bent down to open another cabinet.

Glimpsing marshmallows inside, she sighed in relief. They'd been in here alone together for way too long already. She didn't want Bonnie suspecting anything weird.

"Found it," she informed him, making to straighten up.

Klaus held out his hand and she hesitated for a second before taking it.

She shouldn't have.

Klaus used his strength to pull her up onto her feet and into him in one swift movement. She didn't have time to think before his mouth was on hers, hot and demanding. Caroline gasped against his lips before engaging in the battle, her hands dropping to his sides to anchor herself.

Klaus' free hand slid up into her neck, slowly caressing it before tangling it through her silky blond locks. He used the grip to pull her even closer and she held back moans, remembering where they were and who was in the other room.

Finally, Klaus pulled away, with a smirk, like he knew exactly how much he was affecting her.

Breathing deeply, she watched him bend down to retrieve the snacks she'd found.

He was literally going about business like he hadn't just pulled her into a mind-bending kiss and then released her just as quickly.

God, she felt hot and cold all over; her entire body fearful that he would touch her again even as it _begged _for him to touch and kiss her more.

Caroline continued to stare as he found a snack platter, opened various bags and meticulously went about distributing the contents into the platter.

His story about taking snacks up to Rebekah when she was moody had seemed unbelievable but watching him now she realised that he'd been telling the truth.

It warmed her, somehow, to know that he could treat his sister that tenderly and considerately even if it was only occasionally.

She considered this as he finished up, re-placing the leftover snacks into the cabinet.

"Well about the Rebekah thing, I don't mean to tell you how to do your job or anything but you seriously could've done that once or twice over the past year," she pointed out, thinking of multiple times the female Original had been an utter bitch about things.

Klaus chuckled. "You tell me how to do anything? _Unfathomable_."

Her jaw dropped at his sarcasm and she was about to reply but he leaned down and caught her mouth with his instead, sneaking his tongue inside.

She whimpered, first in surprise then overwhelming pleasure, as he placed a hand on her lower back and pushed her into him, bringing her flush with his body.

The kiss was hard and intense and Caroline wrapped her fingers into his hair, scraping her nails down his scalp. He hissed into the kiss and she was smirking beneath his mouth when he flashed them against a counter, the hard marble digging into her lower back.

She gasped and he pushed in closer to her, dominating the kiss as his hands burned on her, one against her throat and the other in the nape of her neck.

Klaus pulled back then drove his body back against hers. She whimpered again, albeit as softly as she could manage, feeling heady with all the sensations, most notably from his scotch tongue wildly exploring her mouth as his lips pushed into hers roughly. And there was the way his hard body was grinding into hers which was doing all but driving her completely insane.

When she couldn't go another second without oxygen she used her grip to pull his head backwards. Klaus reluctantly removed his mouth from hers and smirked at the way her chest was heaving as she desperately sucked in air.

Needing more of her, he leaned back in and began kissing the side of her mouth as she breathed. His hands moved to her waist, thumbs deliberately rubbing circles on her ribs through the thin fabric of her top. He wanted higher and, god, he wanted nothing more than to taste the breasts teasing him from over her shirt but he reminded himself of their current situation, tightening his hands on her instead as he continued to move his body against hers.

His eyes widened when he felt her leg come up to hitch over his hip.

She whimpered when he gripped her knee to anchor its spot on him before grinding against her faster.

"Klaus," she moaned until he moved his lips back to hers.

God, he tasted so good. Sweet and warm and like expensive alcohol. And his body against hers was making her wonder exactly how much they could get away with without Bonnie suspecting or hearing anything from the other room.

Slowly she moved her hands down from his hair. Feeling all the muscles in his back tightening as she worked her way down, the blonde groaned into his mouth. God, he was hot. It really wasn't fair.

Her hands hit the edge of his Henley and teasingly she slipped them under, thumbing his taut skin and moving her hands around forward to search for the trail of hair.

Surprised, Klaus halted his grinding before nipping at her bottom lip to offset the overwhelmingly erotic sensation of Caroline touching him. Her fingers were soft, nimble and torturous.

Her hand found the line of soft hair and Klaus growled, grabbing at her wrist to bring it to a stop.

She would've laughed if he didn't increase the intensity of the kiss, all but bruising her lips, and she curled her nails into his body in response.

If she'd ever had any doubts that they would be crazy hot together, this would've eviscerated every single one of them. They were only making out and she felt undone.

After a few more seconds Caroline pulled away, panting hard as she removed her leg from his body then reluctantly pulled her hands away too. She dragged them through her hair before hesitantly looking up at him.

The blue fire in his eyes was enough to tell her that he was feeling just as wanting as she did.

Suddenly feeling shy beneath Klaus' intense gaze, Caroline twisted around to face the counter. Her mind was racing. With what Bonnie might have heard – what Kol had _definitely _ heard – and whether she'd gone too far with Klaus.

Seeing his drink on the counter in front of her and having never gotten one of her own, Caroline lifted the tumbler and took a long sip, relishing the scotch burning down her throat. It tasted like him.

She stiffened a little when she felt him pull her hair out of her neck then gasped sharply when Klaus' hands settled on her hips.

It was all she could do not to throw her head back in full appreciation when he put his lips to the inside of her neck, against the throbbing of her pulse. His sexy stubble tickled and teased and Caroline found herself gripping the counter to offset the sensation.

He kissed her first, tenderly and slowly, and that was bad enough but then he nipped at her neck and it was all she could take in silence. Soft moans escaped her lips as Klaus brought out his tongue to cool the spot, only succeeding in making her hotter.

Reaching down, Caroline intertwined her fingers with his, squeezing to let him know what he was doing to her; to make him continue.

Mercifully he didn't stop, alternating between kissing, biting and licking.

She was a mess beneath his mouth and she didn't have to think about it to know that if they'd been alone in this house right now, things would be escalating far quicker and further than they were now.

She wanted him and could feel exactly how much he wanted her. And her body was coming closer and closer to the point where not even Bonnie in the other room would matter.

She allowed herself a few more moments of the heaven his mouth was providing her with before working for a breath so she could speak.

"Klaus… we should – we should go back out there."

He paused in her neck, hesitating, then nodded lightly as he rubbed circles with his thumb against her hand still clasped in his.

He placed soft kisses down her shoulder before backing away and with a last heavy breath Caroline turned back around to face him.

She was about to step away from him and head to the lounge when she remembered that this was her last chance – tonight was an anomaly; this was the last time they'd be together like this.

With that thought she pushed forward to lay one last kiss full on his lips. It was hard, desperate in a way, but still tender and he reciprocated with the same passion she felt burning in her belly.

After a few seconds she slowly pulled her lips away. She leaned her forehead on his then lightly rubbed the side of her nose against his.

She smiled broadly and he did too. Instinctively she knew that never, not if she lived for five thousand years, was she going to forget this night.

Then she walked away from him.


	12. Chapter 12

Unfortunately the evening has come to an end! This is the last chapter. One night could only last so long…

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Caroline stalked out of the kitchen with Klaus in tow.<p>

"I just remembered that I have an early morning tomorrow," she announced, causing the witch and the Original to jump apart from where they'd been leaning in to each other.

"Oh," Bonnie said, frowning a little.

"Yeah," Caroline nodded, trying to use her eyes to communicate with her best friend that she needed out. "We should go."

Catching Caroline's message, the brunette nodded quickly too and stood. "Ok."

Caroline sighed in relief, taking a few steps toward the foyer.

Looking back, she immediately caught Klaus' eye. He looked amused, mostly, but there was something else there too. Frustration? Lust?

Or maybe that was just her projecting her own feelings because she felt an almost magnetic pull from her stomach that made her want to speed over to him and re-enact what had just taken place in the kitchen. And, who knew, maybe go just a little further…

She cleared her throat and Bonnie looked up from where she'd evidently been experiencing her own shared glance with an Original brother.

Caroline's own Original was smirking annoyingly, clearly entertained by this entire situation, and she repressed her desire to either strangle him or take his bottom lip between hers and wipe the amused expression away altogether.

The moment only became more and more awkward as both women began to realise that they wanted a particular kind of greeting before leaving but neither wanted to receive it in front of the other.

Kol was the first to break the moment. "I'll see you around, little witch."

Bonnie gave Kol a little eye roll with a smile before shooting Klaus an acknowledging glance and joining Caroline.

The blonde grinned awkwardly, raising her hand.

"Um. Bye," she waved, before all but pulling Bonnie outside.

They didn't stop until they were at Caroline's car parked in the road. They both climbed in as quickly as possible, their doors slamming shut, and Bonnie immediately leaned back against the headrest, letting out a long breath.

"Oh my god."

Caroline looked at her with a grin and Bonnie turned to look back at her, her face a mask of disbelief and ecstasy.

"Elena can never find out about this," she said sternly, holding up a finger.

Caroline raised a brow. "Only if I know what she may never."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but relented, sighing nostalgically as she averted her gaze out through the windscreen with a small smile.

"It was amazing, oh my god."

Caroline giggled. Clearly the brunette had had some incredible sex.

"Amazing enough that you'll admit that I'm one hundred percent right always and you promise never to doubt me again?"

Bonnie snorted before laughing. "I'm _not _agreeing to that."

Caroline smiled. She was glad Bonnie was happy. Seeing her friends content was part of her life's mission and the past week with a somewhat dejected Bonnie had been difficult for her.

"Whatever."

"But _you're_ going to tell me about what happened with you and Klaus," Bonnie ordered, turning back to the blonde.

"What?" Caroline asked in surprise. "How do you know anything happened?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "You came out of the kitchen with puffy lips and half your face blood red."

_Crap. _All her precaution and her pale skin was what ended up giving her away. Damn Klaus and his insanely intense kissing.

"We made out a little," she admitted shyly. "At my house and then in the kitchen."

"And?" Bonnie prompted.

"And what?" she asked, the pitch of her voice rising. "Nothing else happened!"

Bonnie raised a brow again. "You expect me to believe that you guys made out for two hours?"

"Yes! No!" Caroline shook her head. "There was talking too, ok! And a bit of making out. A _little bit_," she indicated with her fingers.

Bonnie kept her eyebrow raised, still not seeming to believe the blonde, and Caroline threw her hands up.

"God, come _on_, Bonnie. I wasn't gonna sleep with _Klaus_!"

"Why not?" Bonnie prompted.

"Because he's _Klaus_!"

Bonnie's eyebrow was still raised accusingly. "Caroline, I just had sex, _multiple times_, with the most mentally unstable of the Originals – which is saying something – so I really don't think 'It's Klaus' is a reasonable excuse right now," she pointed out.

"It's just – " she started, then cut herself off.

_It's different with us – there are real feelings involved. _

That's what she'd been about to say but she obviously couldn't say that to Bonnie. Couldn't even say it aloud.

She sighed. "You're right, Bon, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Bonnie shrugged before a small smile appeared on her face. "So, you wanna go inside and correct that?"

Caroline turned to her in surprise. "What? No!" She narrowed her eyes. "Do _you_ wanna go back in there?"

The brunette hesitated then pulled a face which was half-guilty and half an unashamed grin.

"Oh my god," Caroline laughed.

"What? Technically there's still a few minutes left of this night!"

"Bonnie Bennett, I am cutting you off because you clearly have a problem," Caroline said, still laughing.

Bonnie joined in and they laughed until there were tears running down their cheeks.

Eventually the crazed early-morning laughter died down and Bonnie turned to look at her best friend.

"Thanks for this, Caroline. I can't remember the last time I felt this great. And I'm really glad you were here with me."

"You mean so you didn't have to do the walk of shame?" Caroline teased.

Bonnie elbowed her and they broke into a fresh bout of giggles that lasted at least half as long as the previous one.

When it ended, Caroline wiped her tears away and smiled, leaning back against the headrest. She knew what Bonnie meant. There was something really self-assuring about being here with a friend who somewhat understood how she felt. And the fact that she'd been able to have a good laugh about it all instead of obsessing about Klaus right now was even better.

Still, it was about time they got out of here.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Bonnie nodded, sighing as she shot the Mikaelson mansion one last glance.

"Hey, Caroline?" she asked, her tone sounding off as she stared at the massive well-lit house.

"Uh-huh?" the blonde asked, fishing for her car keys.

"You said this was a one night only thing, right?"

"Right," the blonde nodded emphatically, pulling the keys out and inserting them into the ignition.

Bonnie frowned. "Then I really hope you have the answer to this: what exactly happens tomorrow?"

The blonde pulled a face. "Honestly?"

Starting the car, Caroline shook her head.

"I have _no_ freaking idea."

* * *

><p>Yeah so it's possible that I miiiiight consider writing a sequel for this if I were so persuaded… Usually I'd suggest chocolate but since I'm going sugar-free for the next 40 days, reviews and Tumblr love will do ;)<p> 


End file.
